


crush.

by im_gera_okay



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Gen, Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Never Have I Ever, OG Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Oliver Wood is Quidditch Obsessed, Party Games, Quidditch, Scottish Oliver Wood, Teenagers, gryffindor quidditch team - Freeform, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_gera_okay/pseuds/im_gera_okay
Summary: Everyone has a crush on Oliver WoodRated Teen for languageF JK ROWLING, TRANS RIGHTS
Relationships: Katie Bell/Alicia Spinnet, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 223





	crush.

The Gryffindor common room was full on the night of the final Quidditch match of the ‘93 - ’94 school year.

Oliver’s cheeks were still stained with tears– after the match, he’d thrown himself onto the ground in the middle of the common room and started to sob.

“Merlin, Oliver,” Katie Bell grumbled. “You’d think we’d _lost,_ the way you’re going on.”

He’d looked up at her. “Bell, yeh dinnae understand! This has been my dream! For seven years! And now I’ve finally led us to victory!”

The Weasley twins burst into the common room to raucous applause, a barrel of Butterbeer held between them.

“Come on, Ollie!” George yelled. “How many mugs will it take to get you drunk?”

“Yeah, if you’re going to be gross and emotional, the least you can do is get yourself plastered!”

His response to this had been to roll over and continue sobbing into his arm.

It was now five hours later, and it was nearing midnight. The common room was as full as ever, and a game of never-have-I-ever was started up in the middle of the party. Onlookers giggled and gossiped amongst themselves.

Fred was slouched against Lee, with George on his other side. Harry’s head lay on George’s thigh, and Ron was pressed against his shoulder. Alicia was painting each of the boys’ toenails, and Harry’s feet were currently getting polished with sparkling gold snitches. 

Angelina sat on the opposite side of the circle with Katie Bell in between her legs, and Oliver sat next to Percy to their left. Seamus and Dean were also sitting together, though Dean was resolutely not participating in the game.

“Okay!” Lee Jordan declared. “I’ll go next. Never have I ever… had a crush on Oliver Wood!”

Oliver scoffed, but his eyes bugged as he saw who chugged their drinks and put down a finger.

Among them were a scowling Fred and George Weasley, an unrepentant Alicia Spinnet, and grinning Seamus Finnigan, a flushing Katie Bell, a smirking Percy Weasley, and perhaps mostly shocking, a bright red Harry Potter.

“What the bloody hell?” He articulated, and Percy cracked up, slumping into his side.

“Ollie, you’re Quidditch Captain. Status, plus athletic build. Your charming Scottish brogue doesn’t hurt your prospects.”

Fred cackled at this, throwing his head back and laughing. “Perce, what– why– what–”

Percy rolled his eyes. “Oliver is my boyfriend, Fred.”

The redhead immediately stopped laughing at this, and he and his twin straightened up with wide eyes. Lee Jordan burst into laughter at their faces.

Oliver grinned. “Aye,” he said. “Going on two years now.”

“What about Clearwater!” George sputtered.

“Oh, we were each other’s beards,” Percy hummed. “Oliver was terribly jealous.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I was not. And anyway, who could blame me? You’re a right bonnie lad.” 

“Okay!” Fred yelped. “No more!”

Harry pressed his face into Ron’s shoulder, giggling.

“And why are you laughing, Harry!” Angelina called out. “I noticed you took a drink!”

Harry blushed bright red again, and the twins snickered. “Er– don’t worry, Percy. Oliver’s not really my type.”

Percy gave a small grin. “How relieving to hear.”

“You had a crush on dear Oliver?” George teased.

“You did, too!” Harry scowled. “And I was bloody eleven!”

“And twelve!” Ron called, and Harry smacked him.

“Shut it.”

“I’m flattered, Harry,” Oliver winked, and Harry rolled his eyes with pink cheeks. 

“Alicia? Katie?” Fred called. “What have you to say for yourselves?”

“I haven’t heard any explanations from you, Weasley!” Alicia called. “But for the record, I was an easily impressed second year.”

Oliver managed to look offended at that, and Katie smirked. “Me too. And I’m quite happy with my girlfriend, thanks.”

Alicia winked from her position painting Fred’s toes. “I knew you loved me, Katie-Cat.”

“Seamus?” Ron asked.

The Irishman scoffed. “Dean and I are quite happy together, thanks. But I’m not blind.”

Oliver smirked at this.

“Well, what say you two?” Angelina asked the twins. “We’re waiting.”

They sighed in unison. 

“Well, we were highly impressionable second-years, you see–”

“And earlier that year we’d watched Oliver deck Marcus Flint–”

“Which was really quite attractive, of course–”

“But any appreciation beyond the physical promptly dissipated once Charlie left–”

“Because then Wood became Quidditch Captain, and obviously–”

“We’re much worse for it.”

Oliver scowled. “And who won you the Quidditch Cup tonight?”

“Harry,” they answered promptly, and the Boy-Who-Lived laughed.


End file.
